Under Wraps
by Anime Huggler
Summary: Zaku just got his arms broken. Now it's up to Dosu to wrap him and take care of him. Soft Yaoi between the two Sound Ninjas. Sweet story.


When Zaku's got his arms broken by Sasuke, I had rage for that boy. I wanted him to get thrown off a cliff or something. The way Zaku screamed for him to stop, made my heart break. This will be my first soft yoai story, so feel free to say what you want. This idea came into my head when his arms got snapped like twigs, (poor thing) and in the next episode we see him with his arms in slings. How did those slings get there? Simple. Dosu. Here he go!  
  
***  
  
For the past three hours or so, Dosu had been carrying a knocked out Kin under arm, and a knocked out by the pain Zaku over his shoulder. It's tuff being leader sometimes.  
  
'I've never seen such power.'  
  
The image of that boy with the black markings kept appearing in his head over and over as he walked. The pure raw power in his red eyes. The way the evil energy was pouring from his very soul. The way he smirked so casually as he broke both of Zaku's arms. Why would Orochimaru do this? Did he know this effect would happen? Did he do this on purpose? When Dosu signed up for this gig, he had no idea that this sort of thing could happen.  
  
"Ermm..."  
  
Dosu stopped as he heard his partner grown from pain. He carefully let Kin onto the ground. After the possession from that Ino kid, she wasn't about to wake up any time soon. He thought the same thing for Zaku, but he was wrong. He lifted Zaku up from his shoulders and leaned him against a tree as he was waking up. With the one eye that could be seen, he looked upon his partners face. It looked so pained, and scared. Dosu could still see the look in Zaku's eyes as he pleaded for the kid to let go of him.  
  
"You seem pretty proud of these arms of yours."  
  
"Stop!"  
  
Time slowed down a bit as the kids grip tightened and he began to pull.  
  
"Please Stop!"  
  
Time stopped for a few moments. There was two load snaps and Zaku let out a silent scream in his throat. Dosu could only watch in horror as this happened. From the blinding pain, Zaku thankfully passed out. That was when Dosu made a decision then. He gave his Heaven's scroll to the boy asking to be left alone. He picked up his fallen team mates and left. The image kept playing over and over before a voice shattered his thoughts.  
  
"Dosu?"  
  
It was hardly a whisper as Zaku hazily looked at the fuzzy form that looked like Dosu. Dosu just placed a hand on his friends cheek. What was he supposed to say? 'Hey buddy. You ok?' Yeah, that would be nice. 'Does it hurt?' That would have made him feel better.  
  
"Dosu. It hurts."  
  
"Shhhh. I know it does Zaku-chan."  
  
Zaku was never the one to admit that he was in pain. He was never the one to openly say that he hurt somewhere. One time Zaku sliced his fingers off with a knife that didn't land the why he wanted and he never told Dosu, or Kin. But Dosu found out when a trail of blood seemed to follow him everywhere he went. Dosu comforted him. Zaku denied it until Dosu snatched his hand to see that two fingers where missing.  
  
"I...I didn't want you to think I was weak."  
  
That was the first thing that was said between the two as Dosu was sowing his fingers back one. Zaku was kind new to the team at that time, so he wasn't quite sure how to act around the older Ninja. But now, this was just sad. Zaku didn't deserve this. No one really did. Sure the three Sound Nins had their own idea of ''loyalty''. Look at who at who they were working for. They had different ways of killing people. After all, they didn't really break bones, they just threw off their enemies perception, or bet them up and sooner or later would kill them. They were Ninjas. But what that kid did... Dosu was again snapped out of his train of thought as something wet trickled down his hand. Zaku let one tear drop. Dosu didn't even think he noticed it. He whipped the tear away and pulled him into a tight embrace. Zaku let his head rest on Dosu's chest and he did something he didn't do for over twelve years. He weaped. Dosu heard the soft sobs come from the younger Sound Nin, and rubbed his back soothingly. He needed this. One arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him into his lap. The other hand petted his brown hair. Dosu kept reassuring him and shushing him every now and then.  
  
'Thank God Kin's asleep.'  
  
"I thought...I was stronger then this. I really did."  
  
"I know you did. You are. It's because of-"  
  
Dosu cut himself off. It was pointless to say this now. Zaku was too out of it to really pay attention or hear what Dosu was saying.  
  
"It was the same as when Orochimaru found me."  
  
"Shhhh. Don't think about the past."  
  
Dosu felt something warm go through his close. It wasn't Zaku's tears. It was the blood that was seeping down his shoulders down to his arms that were against Dosu's waist.  
  
'Christ.'  
  
"Hang on Zaku."  
  
He pushed Zaku gently off him and onto the ground. He dug around his pouch for some bandages and pulled out two wraps of white bandages. Kin moaned, and Dosu looked up to look at her. She wasn't about to wake up, but she was in pain. Dosu would tend to her after Zaku, he needed it more now. He gathered Zaku up into his arms again and started to wrap on shoulder blade up. But the way it was broken it wasn't wrapping the way he wanted it to. This meant he would have to snap them back into place. He didn't want to hurt his Zaku anymore then he had too, but in the long run he would thank him. Dosu bent down so his bandaged lips were brushing against Zaku's ear.  
  
"Zaku-kun, I'm going to put your shoulder back into place. This is going to hurt for just a bit."  
  
Zaku leaned into Dosu a bit more. He looked up into the bandaged face he trusted with his life, and nodded slightly.  
  
"You'll make...it better. Right?"  
  
Dosu nodded and nuzzled Zaku's neck.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
He kept nuzzling. Maybe this would take Zaku's mind away from the pain. He nodded and then there was a loud snap. Zaku screamed into Dosu's sleeve, as he placed it over his mouth. He didn't want any other Ninja teams finding them and seeing their handicap.  
  
"One more time."  
  
Zaku was about to protest when the second snap happened. He once again screamed/moaned into Dosu's sleeve.  
  
"There. How's that feel?"  
  
Horrible, awful, painful, and over whelming.  
  
"Fine. Arigatou, Dosu-kun."  
  
Now Dosu could bandage the broken arms the way he wanted. He careful started to unzip Zaku's vest and slip it off his shoulders and with the up most of care, took it off his broken limbs. Zaku hissed in pain a bit, and then he was left in his undershirt. Dosu then started to lift the gray colored shirt from his waist and pulled up. Ones again he carefully took on broken arm and took one sleeve off. He did the same with the other and now Zaku was left with his upper body exposed. It wasn't a pretty sight either. Blood stained his pale skin and the way his arms just dangled there looked horrible. It must have looked even worse when his shoulder were disconnected. Dosu took the bandages and started to wrap on arm in a position that he could place a cloth over to make a sling. He did the same to the other. All this time Zaku's eyes never met Dosu's. Dosu kept looking up into his slack jawed face, but his head was bent down as he wanted the sleeves make him feel better. It was weird that Dosu could do all of this without slipping, dropping, or even getting himself tied into the straps with his long sleeves. Zaku then looked up at Dosu. He looked painfully dizzy and flushed.  
  
"Do you have any hands, Dosu?"  
  
Dosu understood the question just fine. His poor friend had lost so much blood and was probably very tired from this whole ordeal. So Dosu played along with him.  
  
Dosu wiggled his fingers when he was done with one sling. But under the fabric, it looked kinda wired. Then he stretched out his finder all the way, and then they looked like webbed fingers. Zaku had to smile at that. He then pulled up on sleeve to revealed a very pale hand. He did the same with the other. Now with his two pale hands free, he cupped Zaku's face and with his one eye he looked into Zaku's deep brown wonderful eyes. He smiled under his mask, not that Zaku could have noticed.  
  
"Yes, Zaku-kun. I have hands. See?"  
  
Zaku smiled up at him and leaned back against the tree he was on. After a few moments, his other arm was now in a sling as well.  
  
"Does that feel better?"  
  
Zaku just nodded. It really did. The heavy weight was gone, and it was far more comfortable. Kin moaned again. Dosu got up and walked over to the long raven haired girl. She was still knocked out. Dosu pulled out a herb from a pocket and placed it under her tongue. Whatever it was in worked. She seemed to slip back into her unconcious state again, and laid peacefully on the ground.  
  
"Is she ok?"  
  
"She'll live. She always does."  
  
Dosu stood up again and looked over his two team mates. Things were only going to get worse. He could tell. Why did he ever agree to join up with Orochimaru? He crossed his arms in front of him and closed his one visible eye in thought. Orochimaru was not going to happy about this. Two of his men were badly damaged, and Dosu wasn't in the greatest shape either because of Rock Lee. He pulled Kin over to where Zaku was now sleeping. Dosu leaned her against Zaku and the two slept like that. Since Dosu was the only conscious one he had to stay watch. He sat down in front of the two and stared off into space. Not much he could do now but keep an eye out for the youngest of the team.  
  
'I take it, that it did not go well.'  
  
Dosu stood up, kaksit blade in hand, looking around for the voice. If someone was near by, they were about to become a pin coshin. Funny. Dosu didn't sense anyone near by.  
  
'Who are you looking for?'  
  
It was coming from his mind. It was a low voice with hint of evil in it. It was Orochimaru.  
  
"How...how did you get inside my head?"  
  
'Stupid boy. I always can talk to my patsies through telekinesis.'  
  
Dosu didn't like the sound of that. He didn't want that physco in his head.  
  
'I saw your little 'match' and I am not happy.'  
  
"Hey buddy, your the one that gave that fuckin' seal to the kid!"  
  
Pain bolted through his body, and he crashed down onto his knees.  
  
'Don't question my strategy. I know what I'm doing, and if your little team can't handle that, then maybe you three aren't worth it.'  
  
Dosu clenched his teeth so he wouldn't cry out in pain. A snake came from nowhere and crawled up Zaku's leg. It was pretty big, and the bigger the snake, the bigger and sharper the teeth. Dosu one eye went wide as the snake showed its fangs and was inched form Zaku's face.  
  
'If this sort of thing happens again, be it of the seal or not, I will kill your two sorry teammates and break you. Is this understood?'  
  
"Yes...yes sir."  
  
'Good.'  
  
The snake poked out its tongue and licked Zaku. Dosu glared, and the snake went as it came. Dosu also sensed that the voice was also gone.  
  
'Note to self. Don't think so much.'  
  
He got shivers knowing that the weirdo could come and go as he pleased inside his mind. he drew his kakoshi bald back, and sat back down. This time right in front of Zaku with just inches from his face. He looked so little when he was asleep. The face of a small child who just got to tired to stay awake, instead of a cold blooded Ninja killer that he grew up to be. Before Dosu knew what he was doing, he pressed his bandaged lips over Zaku's in a sweet moments kiss. Now that he thought about it. He never kissed Zaku with his bandages off. Not that Zaku complained or anything. They were pretty weak bandages after all. He pulled back and just looked at him.  
  
'Why must he be cute?'  
  
He thought. He let himself have a smile.  
  
***A few hours later***  
  
'Ow. My head.'  
  
Zaku grunted and opened his eyes. He hissed in pain slightly as he tired to move, and remembered he broke his arms. Weird. They didn't hurt as bad. He looked down to see they were both in white cloths, and wrapped over his neck. He left a weight on his left side and looked to find Kin leaning on him, while sleeping. He felt dizzy and way out of it. He looked around and saw they were in a small open area of the woods.  
  
"I see your awake."  
  
Dosu hopped down from a tree he was in while keeping watch and landed on his feet quietly in front of Zaku.  
  
"I have a headache. What happened? You did this?"  
  
Zaku looked down at his arms to note that was what he was taking about.  
  
"You don't remember?"  
  
"Remember what?"  
  
"The past few hours."  
  
"I remember a lot of pain, but...that's it."  
  
Maybe it was for the best that he didn't remember what just happened.  
  
"Why? What happened?"  
  
"Nothing. I just patched you up. That was all."  
  
"Oh. Thanks, I guess."  
  
Dosu nodded.  
  
"Can you stand?"  
  
"Not with Kin on me, no."  
  
Dosu took the hint a lifted Kin into his arms and off of Zaku. Zaku then leaped up onto his feet and gained his balance.  
  
"Yeah. I guess I can stand."  
  
"Good. Come on. We have to meet up with Orochimaru."  
  
Zaku nodded. And followed after Dosu as he started to walk with Kin in his arms. As Zaku walked he felt that something was misplaced. No that was wrong. Something felt placed.  
  
"Did you do anything else, but sling my arms, Dosu?"  
  
"Hm? I snapped your shoulders back in place. Is that a problem?"  
  
"Oh yeah. How could you, you horrible person. You know I like my shoulders to be out of place."  
  
Dosu rolled his eyes and then glared at Zaku who smirked back at him.  
  
"I can place them back to the way they were if you like, Zaku."  
  
"I'm good thanks."  
  
"Then shut up."  
  
"Sir, yes, sir. I would salute you but..."  
  
If it was one thing Dosu loved about Zaku it was his boldness to stand up to Dosu at times. He knew when it was ok, and when it was dangerous. And now, he was trying to being some light on this situation. Kin then started to wake up at that moment and squrimed in Dosu's arms.  
  
"Kin? You ok?"  
  
"I just got knocked out by you, but yeah I'm fine. Put me down, Dosu- chan."  
  
Dosu did as he was told and placed her on her own two feet again. She wobbled as she stood and then gasped when she looked at Zaku.  
  
"Zaku-chan! What happened!?"  
  
Oh yeah. That right. Kin was possessed and then she got knocked out when Zaku's little...incident happened.  
  
"Its a long story. I'll tell you later."  
  
"So...we didn't win...did we?"  
  
Dosu shook his head and crossed his arms in front of him. Kin looked down at the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry. It was my fault. I should have been more careful so that girl didn't take me over."  
  
Dosu put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"No. It wasn't your fault. True, you should have been more aware of an attack like that, but what happened wasn't your fault."  
  
Kin looked back up and back at Zaku.  
  
"Does it hurt?"  
  
Zaku made a mumble noise and tilted his head. Kin then went to his side and looked at him with concern.  
  
"Ok. Ok, lets go you two."  
  
Kin ran up behind Dosu and they started to walk again. Dosu kept looking over his shoulder at Zaku who looked like he wanted to rip of the bandages. After an hour or so, Dosu had to tell him,  
  
"Stop it."  
  
Zaku looked up.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Stop messing with the bandages. Their not going to come off, you quite trying."  
  
"But their annoying."  
  
"Live with it."  
  
Zaku grumbled. After a few moments, Zaku started to fuss with them. Dosu came up to him and placed his hands over his wrists.  
  
"Stop it."  
  
Dosu was looking him into his very soul.. He had that look in his eye that said, 'I'm the boss, so you better listen.' Zaku bowed his head down, noting that he understood. Dosu left it at that, and turned back around to keep walking. It was very silence as they kept going. And they like it like that. Silence was a key element for a Sound Ninja.  
  
"I see you three made it."  
  
Orochimaru was there, in his fake body, looking at them with his snake eyes.  
  
"What do you want us to do?"  
  
Dosu asked in a normal tone.  
  
"I must go and meet up with Kabuto-san to get my information. I want you three to get ready for the final exam."  
  
"But we lost our scrolls."  
  
"I know. Here."  
  
Orochimaru threw a Heavens and Earth Scroll at Dosu who caught them with ease.  
  
"There. Now get ready, and Zaku. A man with broken arms are of no use to me."  
  
With that he was gone. Zaku looked worried.  
  
"Don't worry, by the time of the this exam, I'm sure your arms will be able to move again."  
  
Zaku nodded at his leader.  
  
'I hope your right.'  
  
He thought, he didn't want to get Orochimaru mad.  
  
***A few days later***  
  
It seemed that not all the teams made it. No duh. There was Dosu's team. Kabuto's team, and some other team of kids Dosu didn't see before. When he looked up at the Hokage he saw Orochimaru in a new form looking at him with the same look he always gave. The Hokage kept explaning how the rules went and then Kabuto declared that he wanted to quite. He walked off to do his business else were. Then a very sick looking guy dropped in from nowhere and explained some more rules. With that being said the tournament began.  
  
'I hope everything will go well.'  
  
When Sasuke's name came up on the screen, Zaku seemed to cringe. He hated that kid more then anything right now. Thought his battle with one of Kabuto men, the weird energy came around him. Dosu noticed it right away. If that kid was going to go nuts again, then Dosu felt sorry for that man. But somehow the energy left and the kid did the same move that Rock Lee did to him. The swift kick in the jaw and he went flying. Just like he did. Some more moves were put, and then the match was over. Sasuke won and looked like he was about to pass out. Kakashi took him away and then the next match was about about to begin.  
  
Zaku vs. Shino.  
  
Dosu looked up at his partner that clenched his hands a bit to see if they would move. He seemed ok. Zaku looked up at him as well, and winked at him.  
  
'Please let him live.'  
  
Zaku was face to face with Shino, and the referee said go. And the two began, with their teams looking upon them.  
  
'Good luck Zaku-kun.'  
  
***  
  
For those of you who have seen episode 39, then you know the ending. If you don't, then go watch it! It's really good. Well, I hope that was ok for my first yaoi. Go me! I kind of liked the way it turned out. Reviews would be nice, and would make me happy. I might even do another one, if people liked this one. Thanks a bunch! 


End file.
